


Disorinetation

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, POV First Person, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: A dream of disorientation and fear.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Disorinetation

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my writing folder. I don't even remember writing this, let alone dreaming it. I did edit it up a tiny bit.

_ I stood within a sparse lining of trees. The air was moist upon my breath causing tiny goosebumps to rise along my exposed back. I noticed that I was wearing little. A smooth tunic covered only my most private sections. It hung over my shoulders loosely, curving down my sides joining together at my lower back. Thankfully my front was covered but the fabric cut high upon my legs. Trying to forget my exposure, I focused on my surroundings. The sparse trees were just dense enough to shield the deeper woods from my eyes. The sky was a blanket of grey clouds. I felt a hand grasp my upper arm. Without thinking I leaned back into the figure behind me. Arms reached out encircling me. I felt warmer and safer than I ever had before. Then the world around me seemed to fizzle away into nothingness. I was engulfed by darkness and the deepest silence I have ever heard. Panic seized me from not knowing where I was anymore. A ear piercing howl sounded. I was unable to tell which direction it came from. A rustling sound surrounded me and glowing eyes followed. They shined bright gold. A dog. But no, dogs' eyes do not hold such knowledge within them. It came closer and I felt its breath upon my skin. It lingered, clearly inspecting me. Its large muzzle opened reaching toward me and-- _

A flash of red.

I woke in a cold sweat. 


End file.
